1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated apparatus for printing and assembling travel documents, such as passport booklets, and more particularly to an automated system for instant, one-up custom printing, die-cutting and fusion of an identification card in a passport booklet, to form a data page in the booklet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditional identification booklets, such as passport booklets, typically comprise a number of paper pages bound to a cover made from a paper stock which is heavier than the inside pages. Identification information is typed or printed onto the inside of the cover of the booklet and a photographic insert is laminated to the inside cover. The photographic insert typically comprises a die-cut sheet of Polaroid instant film wherein a photograph of the passport holder is optically superimposed over the inside cover of the booklet having the booklet holder's personal information typed or printed thereon. A laminate sheet is placed over the inside cover and then fed into a roll laminator, wherein the photographic image is sealed between the laminate and the inside cover of the booklet. In most cases, multiple photographs are exposed on a single sheet of photographic film in order to reduce waste of the expensive instant photographic material, and thereby reduce the per booklet cost of production. In other systems, a plurality of booklet holder's photographs are taken in 35 mm format, and then combined with the booklets having their corresponding printed identification information at central issuance centers. Central issuance of identification booklets has been found to be efficient as well as cost effective. However, the current system for producing passports is labor intensive and slow, often resulting in delays in receiving booklets, as well as the potential to incorrectly match personal information with the correct photograph. Furthermore, the central issuance system discourages the production of cards in small batches, as well as the custom production of individual booklets when replacements are necessary. While the above technologies are effective for their intended purpose, it has been found that there is an increasing need in the industry for an automated system which automatically prints and die-cuts identification cards and fuses them inside an identification booklet in an instant, one-up format, wherein a single identification booklet can be easily and inexpensively produced, with very little labor involved, in a single apparatus.